La niña amada por la noche
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Satsuki es la hija de Chise; una niña amada al igual que su madre y espera pacientemente su despertar. Chise ha dormido por 10 años y es momento de la verdad. ¿Vivirá o morirá?


**La niña amada por la noche**

" _ **Un slay vega es como una abeja reina… Siempre atrae a los seres mágicos; quienes le aman intensamente**_ "

" _ **Un slay vega no vive más allá de lo que su frágil cuerpo se lo permite**_ "

Es de invierno. El viento fresco de la mañana matutina, inunda los pequeños pulmones de una doncella; al parecer entrada en sus diez años. Mira el cielo por la ventana de su cuarto, sonriendo suavemente. Es de mañana y ella si bien ha despertado, tiene pereza en levantarse y dada la costumbre de su padre el despertar tarde, prefiere quedarse en cama un par de minutos más. O ese es el plan; dado que la puerta se abre de golpe, entrando un canino oscuro, mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

–Es tarde, deberías levantarse… Satsuki– pronuncio el perro.

Es raro el encontrar un perro parlante; sin embargo la pequeña le miro, haciendo un puchero en respuesta. El perro observa directa sus ojos esmeraldas, su cabello rojo y su blanquizca tez. Pero lo que llamo su atención es el infantil puchero que muestra la niña.

–¡No quiero!– grito, volviendo a su cama y cubrirse con la manta.

El perro suspiró –Es tarde… En unos momentos Elías despertara y se molestara contigo por no despertar a tiempo– le reclama –Silky te preparo tu desayuno favorito– trata de convencerla, sin éxito.

–¡No quiero!– grito –¡quiero que papá me cargue!– remilgo.

El perro suspiró nuevamente. A diferencia de su madre, Satsuki es más expresiva; si algo no le parece, dirá que no; si quiere algo, dirá que lo quiere; si un mago insulta de manera indirecta a sus padres, lo hará pagar. A pesar de su corta edad; Satsuki tiene un talento nato para la magia y dado que su madre es lo que se conoce como un "slay vega" o "niña amada de la noche", es realmente poderosa para su corta edad. Sin embargo, su padre se mantiene firme en no enseñarle magia –dada la peligrosidad de esta– y Angélica se limita a hechizos simples que no requieran demasiado esfuerzo en su cuerpo.

–¿Qué sucede?– se escucha una dulce voz.

–mi reina– pronuncio el perro, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

–¿Reina?– Satsuki descubrió su rostro, encontrando a la misma reina de las hadas en su cuarto –¿Tatiana–sama?– pregunto, con sus ojitos brillosos de emoción y una radiante sonrisa. La reina de las hadas es hermosa; con su cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca sin imperfecciones y ese porte tan suave y elegante. Por supuesto, para ella no hay mujer más hermosa que su madre; una extraña pelirroja de ojos verdes y suave hablar; pero no quiera decir que Tatiana es fea, sino lo contrario.

–Buenos días, hija de la niña amada– sonrió sutilmente –Un parajito me dijo que no quieres levantarte ¿o me equivoco?– rió.

Satsuki enrojeció –Quiero que papá me acune– se justifico, frunciendo el ceño y ya a punto de llorar.

Tatiana suspiró –mi niña– acaricio su mejilla –Elías te ama por ser quien eres, pero me temo que ahora esta cegado por la perdida– dijo –Después de todo, la niña amada aún no ha despertado– sentenció, mirando al perro –No eres más que una proyección astral del familiar de Chise ¿o me equivoco?– pregunto.

–… Mi reina– el perro parpadeo.

–La magia que te proporciona Chise esta llegando a su fin, así que solo significa una cosa…– dicho aquello, carga a la pequeña Satsuki en sus brazos y sale del cuarto.

.

.

.

Entra al cuarto de al lado; encontrando a Elías tal cual luce siempre. Su porte. Su altura. Su apariencia. Todo sigue igual en él. Nada ha cambiado. Elías se mantiene al lado de una hermosa joven; sosteniendo su mano. A un lado de él, se encuentra un chico de apariencia rebelde, poco mayor a la pequeña Satsuki. Cabello rojizo, rebelde. Ojos verdes, piel aterciopelada y cruzado de brazos. El chico viste un pantalón, saco y camisa blanca.

–Buenos días Elías– pronuncio Tatiana.

–Mi reina– Elías le miro, sin apartarse de su esposa.

–¡mamá!– Satsuki se alegró de verle.

Su madre, abre lentamente los ojos, mirando confundida por aquello que le rodea. Miró a una dulce rubia, de rasgos finos y complicada vestimenta. Miro a su esposo, quien sostiene su mano y miró a aquella niña. Entonces Chise sonrió, enternecida. Hace diez años atrás, ante la posibilidad de perder la vida en el parto, Chise utilizo un antiguo hechizo que le permitió reponerse del parto; a cambio, tanto Ruth como ella cayeron en un profundo sueño, despertando hasta ahora. Miró a su hijo, extendiendo la mano libre.

–mamá– el chico se hinca a su lado, tomando su mano y llevándola a su mejilla –te extrañe tanto– derramo lagrimas.

–Chika– pronuncio Chise –mi dulce y pequeño Chika– rió.

–Mamá… Tengo quince años, no soy tan chico como hace tiempo– rio e igual forma.

–para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Chika– dijo Chise, besándole la mejilla.

–Chise– Elías beso su cabeza.

–Elías– Chise deposita besos castos en su rostro –me alegra tanto verte nuevamente– miró a su pequeña hija –Satsuki– intenta alcanzarle, más es Satsuki quien salta de los brazos de su madre, sorprendiendola.

–Te extrañe– dijo Satsuki, siendo rodedas por hadas al igual que Chise.

–¡Nuestro petirrojo ha despertado!– gritan las hadas, revoloteando alrededor.

–¡Tenemos que festerjar!

–¡Cierto!... ¡Muchos dulces para nuestro petirrojo!

–¡Y para nuestra niña amada por la noche!

Dicho esto, se marchan volando por la ventana. Chise sonrió, sintiendose feliz en brazos de su familia. Miró tanto a Chika como a Satsuki, sintiendose extremadamente contenta por verlos. Hace quince años, si bien estuvo al borde de la muerte, logró salvarse con ayuda de las hadas y disfruto de su pequeño Chika; sin embargo, no tuvo la misma suerte en el segundo parto, razón por la cual estuvo diez años en "coma", siendo conocida entre los magos como "La bella durmiente", al ser capaz de ejecutar perfectamente dicho hechizo. Por ello, no pudo ver crecer a Satsuki, la menor de sus hijos y al parecer la adoración de Elías; dado que este abraza tanto a su esposa como a la pequeña. Chise sonrió, al notar a su costado a Ruth, recien despertado del sueño que compartieron juntos todos estos años. Chise utilizo magia para que este acompañase a su hija en modo proyección astral; razón por la cual Ruth tiene un lazo más profundo con la pequeña Satsuki, quien al verlo se lanza a este y le abraza.

–¡Ruth, que alegría verte también!– Satsuki beso la nariz del perro del infierno; dejando un sabor amargo en Chika y Elías.

–Ruth– pronunció Chika, tomando su bastón y claramente a punto de ejecutar al perro del infierno.

–Elías… Chika… Les recuerdo que la energía vital de Ruth se encuentra ligada a la energía de Chise– recordo Tatiana, sonriendo ante ello. Ambos hermanos no solo son talentosos para la magia; sino extremadamente amados por las criaturas mágicas. Chika mantiene una estrecha relación con Silky, en cambio Satsuki parece amar como algo más a Ruth.

Chika bajo su bastón –Pero Tatiana–sama– reprocho.

–Silky– pronuncio Elías.

Silky se acerco a Chika, depositando un suave beso en los labios de Chika; callandolo. Chika enrojecio de pies a cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna. Elías se mantuvo serio, sin alejarse de Chise. Ruth miró a su ama, quien entendió lo que quiso decir con aquello. Ruth ama a Chise, tanto como Satsuki ama a Ruth y este no le es indiferente. Es cierto; Ruth morirá al mismo tiempo que Chise, acompañandole del otro lado; dejando atrás a Satsuki, quien a una determinada edad, formara su propia familia. Chika en cambio, formó hace tiempo atrás un vinculo familiar con Silky; razón por la cual una vez Chika muera, Silky le secundara. Chika eligió esto cuatro años atrás, a espaldas de su padre y hermana. Silky acepto. El acepto. Y Chise tiene que vivir con las desiciones que su hijo tomó en su ausencia.

–Ruth– Satsuki sonrió.

Ruth tomó forma humana, abrazando a la pequeña en el acto. Chise sonrió. Siente un leve huevo en su estomago y por un solo instante; uno muy pequeño; vio en lugar de una niña en brazos de su familiar; a una hermosa doncella de largo y ondulado cabello rojizo, ojos miel y usando un vestido de novia, completamente adornado de rosas frescas. A su lado esta Ruth, identico en apariencia más vistiendo un traje negro. Chise palidecio al sentir el mirar de Ruth sobre ella y entonces se sonrojo levemente. Chise rio por lo bajo, dandose cuenta que vio sin querer su futuro –utilizando magia– y Ruth le cacho.

Ruth cargo a Satsuki en sus brazos; tal cual pequeña muñeca frágil. De aquellas que tocas pero no puedes tener, simplemente estas ahí para protegerla. Satsuki es su muñeca; y nadie le tocara mientras este con vida. Sabe que ella en un futuro puede defenderse, dado que año con año Angélica se encarga de aumentar sus conocimientos de magia. Gracias a ello; Satsuki decidió ser una maga guardiana, visitando año con año a los pequeños dragones que se encuentran entre las montañas. Ruth estuvo con ella, astralmente hablando; y la mantuvo en secreto, utilizando la magia de Chise para ello. Y Elías lo sabe. Sabe que "La niña amada por la noche" –apodo obtenido por un viejo dragón– tiene personas que la aman por quien es; aquí y ahora… Y eso es suficiente.

Fin.

¡Que cortito! En fin; es un episodio solamente. Espero y les guste y dado que no hay muchas historias de este manga; me tome el tiempo de escribir una pequeñita. No me imagino a Chise y Elías formando una familia; no tanto por su físico –ok, lo admito; al principio me dio cosa–. Bueno me retiro.

Pd: Chika (nombre extraído de mi anime favorito; **Zombie Loan** ). Satsuki (significa "Luna cresciente", nombre extraído del manga **Shiawase kissa sanchoume** ).

Disclaimers: El manga **mahou tsukai no yome** le pertenece a su respectivo autor; hago esto con fin de entretener a los fans y apoyar a la comunidad de fanfics en español que esta algo abandonada. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Chika y Satsuki.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
